


Будь смелым

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: Юра внезапно признается Отабеку в любви





	Будь смелым

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

— Я тебя люблю.

Бывает так, когда долго повторяешь — вслух или мысленно — одно слово, оно теряет смысл, распадаясь на отдельные звуки. С тремя словами, которые произнес Юра, это произошло моментально — они будто осыпались в тишину, моментально утратив свою суть и оставив только оболочку из звуков.

Так, во всяком случае, показалось Отабеку. В этом не было смысла. В этом не могло быть смысла.

— Чего молчишь?

Отабек не сразу понял, что это Юра продолжает говорить с ним: тихим, хриплым голосом насмерть перепуганного человека.

— Скажи что-нибудь.

Юра сделал такое движение, будто собирался подойти ближе, и Отабек вытянул руку, безмолвно прося — подожди, дай мне минутку. Вслух он говорить не мог. Двигаться он тоже не мог. И дышал с трудом.

Только что — минуты две назад — на этой кухне, за этим столом, они над чем-то оглушительно хохотали — над какими-то картинками в интернете, что ли, и Юра, стоя за спиной Отабека, наваливался ему на плечи, заглядывая в экран телефона. А потом вдруг отодвинулся — глаза у него сияли, губы тянула нежная, искрящаяся улыбка — и сказал… сказал…

Отабек встал, кажется, уронив стул. Лицо Юры так стремительно теряло краски, словно из него кровь откачивали, и смотреть на это было мучительно, Отабек что угодно бы отдал, лишь бы этого не видеть и уж тем более — не быть причиной. Но он не мог, просто не мог.

Он попятился к двери, все еще вытягивая руку, попытался сказать:

— Сейчас… пожалуйста, дай мне минутку…

Юра не тронулся с места. Он, только что сиявший, выглядел теперь как живой мертвец, и Отабеку захотелось ударить себя по лицу.

Зачем, Юра, зачем?

Он кое-как нашел ногами ботинки и вылетел из квартиры — дверь с грохотом захлопнулась за ним. Он ссыпался по лестнице, выскочил из подъезда, рванул куда-то — дальше, дальше. Пробежал, кажется, пару кварталов, замедлился наконец, когда дыхание начало со свистом вырываться из груди, остановился в незнакомом дворе на детской площадке. Сел на качели, прижался пылающим лбом к металлической перекладине. 

Он так рассчитывал, что влюблен не взаимно. Так ведь не бывает, верно? Так не бывает, что человек, в которого ты влюблен всю жизнь — ну хорошо, с тринадцати лет, но Отабек считал это за всю жизнь — вдруг отвечает тебе взаимностью. Отабек не рассчитывал, что и дружбу-то его примут.

Он так привык к тому, что только он смотрит на Юру не как на друга, что чувство его одностороннее, что мечты его никогда не сбудутся. Что не будет проблем. Отабек вздрогнул и поежился.

Потому что проблемы будут. У него обязательства. У Юры обязательства. Один неверный шаг — и они спалятся, и их карьеры закончатся, не начавшись толком. Отабек поморщился и скрипнул зубами от злости на себя. 

И это еще не говоря про родню. Его проклянут и выгонят из дома, но это еще ничего — хуже будет, если от Юры отвернется дедушка, потому что больше никого у Юры нет. 

Перед внутренним взором всплыло белое, мертвое лицо Юры, которое он увидел сегодня, и Отабек прикусил ладонь. Как будто так лучше… Юра совсем юный, почти ребенок, а он ему, получается, сердце разбил? Лучше бы тогда вообще не лез со своей дружбой. Что Юра думает теперь? В лучшем случае, что Отабек — гомофоб. Остро захотелось набить самому себе морду, жаль, что вряд ли получится.

— Закурить не найдется?

Отабек поднял голову, мрачно подумав, что вот, кажется, и решение его проблемы. Сейчас ему набьют морду, можно не переживать.

Агрессоров было пятеро, и смотрели они на Отабека… в общем, как на него всегда смотрели что в Питере, что в Москве. Интересно, правда ли, что питерские гопники интеллигентнее московских?

— Не курю, — угрюмо сказал Отабек. 

— Тогда позвонить, — главарь говорил мягким приятным голосом, и Отабек решил, что, видимо, не врут про питерских гопников. В Москве бы уже бычили. 

— И позвонить не найдется, — с сожалением сообщил Отабек. Это было правдой — телефон остался у Юры в квартире.

— Куртка такая симпатичная, — цокнув языком, сообщил тот, что стоял у главного за правым плечом, и широко оскалился. — Кожаная?

— Эко-кожа, — Отабек скрестил руки на груди и поднялся. Тут же оказалось, что вся компания преизрядно выше его ростом. Не то чтобы это пугало — сейчас его уже ничто не пугало. Может, Юра почувствует себя отмщенным, если он явится с побитой рожей?

— То есть, искусственная? — обрадовался гопник. — Отлично, я тоже против убийства животных ради шкур. 

— Ну раз нравится, — Отабек сделал шаг назад, оставляя себе пространство для маневра, — так забери.

Этот, справа от главаря, шагнул вперед, синхронно с ним шагнул второй, слева. Отабек поднял руки на уровень груди — когда-то давно, еще до того, как с головой уйти в катание, он занимался каратэ. Вспомнит, интересно, что-нибудь?

— А ну, пидоры, руки, блядь, убрали от него!

От оглушительного вопля гопники шарахнулись — ну, или так показалось Отабеку. Юра с разбегу затормозил возле него, как будто на катке, ошпарил злым взглядом и встал перед ним, сжимая кулаки.

— И девочка тоже симпатичная! — радостно возвестил “правый” гопник. В этот момент один из тех двоих, что топтались сзади, что-то сказал на ухо главарю, и тот поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

— Извините, ошибка вышла. Мы уже уходим. Гордость страны, все дела…

— Хуясе гордость страны, — проворчал “левый”. — А чо матерится тогда? 

— Москва, что ты хочешь, — пожал плечами главарь, повернулся и пошел прочь. Отабек почувствовал, как подступает к горлу истерический смех. Юра же, ошалело заморгав, крикнул им вслед:

— Ни хуя себе, блядь! Пиздец питерская интеллигенция, это я, что ли, тут до людей доебываюсь?! — они, разумеется, не отозвались, и Юра проорал на всю улицу: — И чтобы я вас здесь больше не видел!

Отабек сполз на качели и закрыл лицо руками, вздрагивая от смеха. 

После небольшой паузы Юра пнул его в лодыжку.

— Ты хоть драться-то умеешь?

Отабек покачал головой, не отнимая руки от лица. Скрипнула соседняя качель, и он поднял голову. Юра с независимым видом оттолкнулся от земли и взлетел.

— И что ты тогда нарываешься? Хотел, чтобы тебя побили?

— Было такое, — согласился Отабек.

— Ну и идиот, — отозвался Юра и снова взлетел. — А если бы они тебе ноги переломали?

— Заслужил.

Юра затормозил, посмотрел на него злыми глазами.

— Я сейчас тебя ударю, — предупредил он.

— Давай, — согласился Отабек. Юра зло фыркнул.

— И с чего вся эта хуйня? Ты ж не виноват.

— Юра…

— Что, блядь, Юра? — рявкнул он, вскакивая с качели. — Что, ты сделал мою куклу вуду и захуячил ей иголку в сердце?

Отабек тоже встал, протянул руку, но Юра шарахнулся от него, едва ли не шипя.

— Вот не надо этой поебени! Отшил и отшил, можешь вообще забыть, что я что-то говорил, будем трубро и прочая херь.

— Юра, — Отабек сделал шаг к нему, и Юра уперся спиной в основание качели. — Я тоже. 

Юра открыл рот, тут же закрыл. И уставился на Отабека огромными глазами. Сейчас, стоя почти вплотную, Отабек видел красные прожилки в белках и припухшие веки.

— Ты тоже — что? — спросил Юра шепотом. 

— Тоже тебя люблю, — отозвался Отабек. Юра распахнул глаза еще шире — хотя мгновение назад Отабеку казалось, что это невозможно. Потом зло толкнул Отабека в грудь.

— Какого хрена тогда сбежал?! — прошипел он.

— Это было неожиданно, — сказал Отабек. Ему хотелось обнять Юру, но он не был уверен, что ему не переломают пальцы за это. — И я испугался. Просто… столько всего, Юр. Твоя карьера, моя карьера, наши семьи…

— Ты боишься, что ли? — Юра вцепился ему в ворот куртки, глядя в глаза с бешеной яростью. — Ты — боишься?! Какого хрена, Бека? Ты же, блядь, гребаный воин, герой, блядь, Казахстана — ты боишься?!

Глубоко вздохнув, Отабек положил руки ему на запястья и сильно сжал.

— Больше не боюсь, — сказал он. Улыбнулся, хотя казалось, что улыбка подрагивает и вот-вот стечет с лица. — С тобой рядом как, Юр, либо быть бесстрашным, как ты, либо — не быть рядом. А я так уже не смогу. Прости, Юра. Я смалодушничал. Этого не повторится.

Несколько секунд Юра смотрел на него совершенно тем же взглядом, что на смотровой площадке в Парке Гуэль. Потом сказал:

— Я в тебя еще в Барсе втрескался. Сразу после того, как ты свою речь задвинул. А ты, блядь, как думал? Можно гнать человеку всю эту хуйню про глаза воина и не ждать, что в тебя влюбятся?

— Я в тебя влюбился в тренировочном лагере, — тихо ответил Отабек. — В тебе столько мощи было… и до сих пор есть, вон, от тебя гопники шарахаются.

Юра рассмеялся.

— Педофил, — заявил он.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Отабек. — Но вообще-то я тоже был ребенком. Не считается.

В ответ Юра высвободил одну руку и положил ее Отабеку на шею и потянул к себе. И Отабек подумал, что вокруг стоит возмутительно светлая питерская белая ночь, и что в этих дворах бродят гопники, а из окон непременно будет кто-нибудь смотреть — но ведь он сам только что сказал. С Юрой или быть бесстрашным, или не быть с ним вовсе. 

Он обнял Юру и прижал к себе, и когда они поцеловались, почувствовал вкус соли на его губах. И тогда ему подумалось, что чем не быть с Юрой, ему проще не быть вообще.

Юра же был приземленнее. Оторвавшись от губ Отабека, он сказал тихо и недобро:

— Вздумаешь еще сомневаться — уебу.

И вот как раз в этом-то Отабек ни мгновения не сомневался.


End file.
